infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Subject 881
Subject 881 was a member of Vermaak 88 and a contact of Dr. Wolfe. He is mentioned and heard in two of Wolfe's Dead drop. Due to his conduit gene, he, along with the rest of Vermaak 88, were brought by Bertrand in order to gain powers from the Power Transfer Device. Biography Early life Subject 881 joined the South-African private military firm Vermaak 88 at some point during his life. After having heard about Conduits, the Vermaak took interest and hoped to be able to give their soldiers their own super powers. Joseph Bertrand in New Marais soon makes himself clear that he can provide to them what they need and the Vermaak agree to pay him in exchange for powers. The Vermaak then travel for New Marais. Meeting Dr. Wolfe While staying in New Marais, a team of 52 Vermaak operatives were given medical examinations by Dr. Wolfe. There, Subject 881 was given his checkup, where shrapnel, debris and other fragments were found in his skin tissue. Once the exam was nearing completion, Wolfe questioned Subject 881 about what the Vermaak 88 were doing in the city. Subject 881 revealed to Dr. Wolfe that Bertrand was being paid by his contractor for their services, but after realizing Wolfe wasn't informed, became very cagey. A Visit From Wolfe Later, Wolfe visits the First Sons' dorms where the Vermaak were housed. Subject 881 approaches Wolfe and the two take a walk. Wolfe tells Subject 881 that he believes Bertrand is planning to use the Power Transfer Device on them. Subject 881 replies that he can't comment on Bertrand's plan. Wolfe explains to Subject 881 his fears in order to gain his trust. He informs him that the Power Transfer Device was not designed to split powers among multiple recipients, and that he doesn't know exactly what would happen if it did. Subject 881 becomes interested, and asks to hear more. Wolfe explains that theoretically, they will all be, "overclocked". They'll receive a portion of the true conduit's powers, but their body will wear themselves out trying to sustain it. He informs Subject 881 that he might even go insane. Subject 881 asks Wolfe why he is informing this, commenting that Bertrand wouldn't like to hear this. Wolfe replies that he is not a brave man; but if he's correct and the Vermaak do lose control after becoming super powered military trained men, then he'll have more to fear from them than Bertrand. Unknown Fate It is unknown what happened to Subject 881 after Wolfe's visit to him. It could have been possible that he was the Ice Soldier Ally Cole worked with (up until the point he lost his mind). Another possibility is that he simply continued with the procedure and lost his mind like the rest of the Vermaak. He could have refused to take the procedure and either escaped or was killed for his refusal. Appearance While there are no actual pictures of Subject 881, Wolfe commented that all the Vermaak troops that arrived were in top physical condition, as well as all of them being either veterans or former military. If he did go through with the Power Transfer, then he would have armor similar to the Ice Soldiers of the Vermaak 88. Trivia *Subject 881's number is special, as it's the main number of the Vermaak firm, 88, followed by the number 1. Category:Characters in Infamous 2 Category:Vermaak 88 Category:First Sons Category:InFamous 2